1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording file system information of a write-once high density optical disc, and more particularly, to a method of recording file system information of a write-once high density optical disc and reproducing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an optical disc on which a large capacity of data is recordable is widely used as an optical record medium. Recently, many efforts are made to develop a new high density optical record medium (HD-DVD), on which video data of high definition and audio data of high quality can be recorded and stored, such as a Blu-ray disc (hereinafter abbreviated BD) and the like.
The Blu-ray disc (BD) as a next generation HD-DVD technology is the next generation optical record solution enabling the storage of data to remarkably surpass the previous DVD, and the technology specifications of global standards for the BD are lately established together with other digital equipments.
Moreover, although many efforts are made to develop optical record players adopting the BD specifications, there are many difficulties in developing the complete optical record player since the BD specifications fail to be fully established yet.
Specifically, in order to efficiently reproduce the data recorded in the BD, a file system for managing files of the recorded data is essentially needed, which should be systematized and needs to be provided by a specified system.
However, the current BD specifications fail to be equipped with the unified specifications for the menu information, whereby limitation is greatly put on the development of the full-scale Blu-ray disc (BD) based optical record players.